


Wie dich selbst

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Luna/Luna, Selbstgespräche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie dich selbst

„Hallo, Liebes.“ Sie lächelt.

Luna lächelt zurück. Ein blasses Gesicht, umrahmt von blonden Haaren. Sie ist überall blond. Loony Lovegood nennen sie die anderen. Spinntussi, Irre, plemplem. Hat nicht alle Federn an der Eule. Luna lächelt wieder. Es ist ein Lächeln zum Verlieben. Diese Frau ist wunderschön.

Sie spricht den Gedanken aus: „Du bist so schön, Liebes.“ Ihre Hände gleiten über zarte Rundungen; sie spürt, wie sich die Nippel der Brüste unter ihren Fingern aufrichten. Sanftes Stöhnen, das ihr direkt zwischen die Beine schießt. Die blonden Locken zwischen ihren Fingern verführen sie zu einem leichten Kraulen, das wieder ein Stöhnen zur Folge hat. Sie ist ungeduldig heute Nacht, schiebt ihre Hand schnell weiter vor. Sie spürt die Feuchtigkeit an ihren Fingern und ihr Herz klopft vor Freude schneller. Es ist gar nicht nötig, ihre Finger noch weiter nass zu lecken, doch sie kann nicht wiederstehen. „Du schmeckst süß, Liebes.“ Ein Kichern, und wieder fliegen ihre Finger über Venushügel und Schamlippen, tanzen tiefer. Baden in einem See von Lust.

Luna wirft den Kopf zurück und schließt die Augen, überlässt sich dem Spiel der Finger an ihrem Schoß, genießt den in ihr anschwellenden Strom von Nässe und Erregung. Sie öffnet die Beine noch weiter, stößt ihr Becken gegen die liebkosende Hand. Die Laute in ihrer Kehle sind unbeschreiblich, so wie es keine Worte mehr gibt für das, was sie fühlt. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Lust reißt sie die Augen auf.

Sie sieht den Flug ihrer Finger, das Zittern ihrer Beinmuskeln und das unkontrollierte Zucken ihres Geschlechts. Sieht in ihr eigenes, vor Erregung gerötetes Gesicht; die blonden Haare hängen ihr feucht in die Stirn. Ihre Augen sind ohne rechten Fokus, die Lippen verzogen zu einem Lächeln.

„Hallo, Liebes“, murmelt Luna.

Die Luna im Spiegel formt zeitgleich ihre Worte mit den Lippen nach.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first porn battle on ficathon_de. Beta-read by Jaelle n'ha Gilla.


End file.
